When a liquid crystal compound is used as an element for controlling a light, generally the liquid crystal compound should be arranged (aligned) in a certain direction. However, such a molecular alignment may be varied with external factors including an electric field, a magnetic field, a shear force, an interface and the like. And, a light controlling function originating from a change in the alignment has been used to improve the properties of a liquid crystal display such as a viewing angle, a contrast, a color change and the like. Known methods of aligning a liquid crystal compound in a certain direction include a method comprising forming a layer of a liquid crystal compound on an orientated polymeric film to align the liquid crystal compound in the stretching direction of the polymeric film (Japanese Patent No. 2631015, JP-A-04-16919) and a method comprising subjecting an alignment layer of, for example, polyimide to a rubbing treatment to align the liquid crystal compound in the rubbing direction.